What to Expect
by LadieLazarus
Summary: A trip to the library after some interesting news. Pryde/Wisdom.


Title: What to Expect

Fandom: X-men

Pairing: Pryde/Wisdom

Prompt: 009 Months

Rating: PG

A/N: My far-future hijacked version of infinitepryde's salvage-verse

"I thought we just had to bring these back." Pete shrugged, depositing the small stack of books on the circulation desk under the watchful eyes of the librarian.

"We did. But, I want to get a few more to get me through the week since I'm apparently not allowed to go anywhere anymore." Kitty led the way into the fantasy section, Pete following patiently behind her.

He'd never really known one of their trips to the library to take under an hour, and honestly, had been suspicious of her claim that she only wanted to drop off the books and go.

"It's not--" Pete dropped his volume after a student huddled in one of the cubicles shot him a dirty glance. "It's not that you're not allowed, Pryde. It's just that I'd like for you to take it easy. And I definitely don't want you out where the fighting is. Not in that condition."

"Pete, I'm fine." Kitty shook her head, grabbing a book off of the shelf and reading the summary. "You heard Faiza. This thing is the size of a soybean right now."

"A comparison which, given your dietary habits, has me somewhat concerned." Pete pulled his own book off of the shelf.

"Fuck you. I'm a sacred vessel." Kitty snorted, turning slightly to hit him in the shoulder.

"Is that what we're calling it?"

"Yes. It is. After all, I'm the one who has to change everything about myself."

"You do?" Pete took the book she was leafing through and added it to the stack. She quickly grabbed another.

"Absolutely. I've got to give up smoking, drinking, sushi... Coffee! I have to give up coffee!" This time, it was Kitty who got the dirty look. An older man browsing the shelf across from them glared. "Sorry." She lowered her volume considerably and they moved to another aisle. "I can't give up coffee. Not for nine months."

"Didn't you read all of this on the list that Faiza gave you last week?" Pete added a book of short stories to the pile.

"Yeah, but I think it just sank in." Kitty leaned her back against the shelf behind her.

"You haven't been drinking coffee have you?" Pete turned, suddenly concerned. He never thought he'd be in a position to want to bring a child into this fucked up world, but here he was, and he didn't want to take a single chance that anything was going to go wrong, here. He was going to have something go right for a change.

"Wow. Neurotic much?" Kitty rolled her eyes. "She said I could have one cup a day, and I have been. I think it just hit me how much longer I'm going to have to go without any more than that."

"Would it make you feel better if I gave up coffee?"

"Actually? Yeah. It would."

"Oh." Pete looked taken aback for a moment. Then, he grinned. "Well that's not going to happen."

"Bastard." Kitty took a book off of the pile in his arms and hit him over the head before dropping it back onto the stack.

"Look, Pryde, if you really want me to give up the coffee or the smoking, I will." Pete shrugged, which wasn't really easy at the moment.

"No. One of us should be happy. I'll tell you what. I'll eat for two and you can smoke and drink for two."

"Fair enough. But didn't I do that already?"

"An excellent point. Fine. You'll have to smoke and drink for three."

"Well, it's a massive undertaking, but I'll do me level best."

Kitty suddenly went quiet, and it was obvious to Pete that she'd not necessarily observed the humour in his last remark. "You alright, luv?"

"Pete? Do you think I'll be a terrible mother?"

"Do I..." Pete stopped, putting the books up on a shelf for a moment so that he could wrap his arms around her. "Pryde, I think you'll do fine. What in the name of Stuart's many neuroses brought this on?"

"It just occurred to me that I'm about to bring a child into this world, and all I can think about is the coffee I'm not allowed to drink." Kitty shrugged in his arms, moving away suddenly to pull yet another book from the shelf with disinterest.

"I think that, at this point, considering that said child is, as previously stated, about the size of a soybean, and we only just found out about its existence a week ago, it's understandable that you might feel a certain lack of investment. I also think that for a few months, some things are going to change drastically for you and I, and it's only natural that you notice that."

"Did you get that from a book or something?" Kitty turned to face him again, a wry smile on her face.

"I may have."

"Pete Wisdom, are you reading books about this?"

"...Possibly." Pete shifted uncomfortably.

"Huh." Kitty crossed to him again, wrapping her arms around him.

"What 'huh'?" Pete could feel his defenses rising. He wasn't allowed to be concerned about the birth of his first child? Isn't this what women wanted?

"Why is that sexy as all hell?" Kitty stretched up and placed a small, open-mouth kiss on his neck. Pete sighed heavily.

"Dunno." He smiled. He'd apparently finally done something right. "I, personally, am choosing to blame/thank hormones."

"Fair enough." Kitty stepped back. "I suppose I should read a few of those books, myself." She turned, heading out of the aisle. "Grab the books I've found so far, and we'll wander over to the 'My life is about to be changed forever by something bald and screaming' section."

"Right. Medical section it is."

"For your kid, Wisdom? More like science fiction."


End file.
